Brian and Neil are determined to destroy Will and Sonny's relationship
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Brian is upset, he's eating at the Brady pub but he is heartbroken that despite sleeping with Sonny the night before he is still in love with Will Horton. Neil attempts to help Brian get over the grief and the two young gay men decide they need to find a way to destroy Will and Sonny's relationship.


4

Brian was sitting in the Brady pub eating some French fires and a hamburger trying to push

the previous night of passion out of his mind. It was Brian's day off from medical school but all

he could think about was the incredible sex he had with Sonny Kiriakis the night before.

Brian was hurt when Will Horton called and interrupted their loving making session. Brian

decided to drink some coca cola to drown his sorrows. It was a bright sunny autumn afternoon

in Salem, the crowd in the Brady pub was a mixture of college students, senior citizens, and

young adults smiling and having boisterous conversations. Brian never thought sleeping with

Sonny would make him miserable and depressed. In all of Brian fantasies he imagined that

he and Sonny would be smiling, giggling, and having their happy ending. Brian glances at his

watch it is three thirty and he needed to go back to his apartment at Salem University and clean

things up and prepare for a long night of studying. As Brian was eating his hamburger he felt a

hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Brian how are you doing man?" Neil asked as he sat down across from his friend.

"I'm alright Neil, how are you?" Brian said in a monotone voice he was on the verge of

tears he felt like he couldn't function.

"What is the matter Brian you seem really upset?" Neil said in a concerned voice.

"I am upset about Sonny." Brian snapped as he slammed his hand on the table.

"What's going on? I thought you and Sonny are good friends." Neil said.

"Well last night, Sonny and I went beyond the friend zone if you know what I mean." Brian

responded with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Okay so you and Sonny kissed so what? I kissed Will it is no big deal we are still friends."

"No Neil, I slept with Sonny last night we made love and I know for sure I am in love with

him. I can't stop thinking about the passionate sex it was so good." Brian cried as he grabbed a

napkin to wipe away his tears.

"Brian you slept with Sonny! What the hell is the matter with you! You know Will and

Sonny are dating!" Neil said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, get off your high horse Neil I know you are in love with Will Horton and I am in love with

Sonny Kiriakis. We both want the same thing can't you see that we deserve to be with the men

we love." Brian said in a strong voice full of desperation and grief.

"The difference between you and me Brian is I am a free agent. Yes, I would love to have sex

with Will but I know his heart belongs to Sonny. I know that if I slept with Will it wouldn't stop

him from having feelings for Sonny. It would be unrequited and that's the worst kind of love

because it is imbalanced and one sided." Neil said as he grabbed a fork and reached over to

Brian's plate and started to eat some of his French fries.

"My feelings for Sonny are not unrequited Neil! Sonny and I talked last night and he told me

that Will accused him of having sex with me and that he only wanted him for sex. Okay, Sonny

and I didn't know we would end up in bed together but doesn't that mean something?" Brian

asked as he drank his coca cola quickly.

"Brian, all it means is Sonny was in pain about breaking up with Will and it means that lust

took over both of you guys. I am sorry to say Brian but I think you just got played by Sonny."

Neil said as he continued to eat Brian's French fries.

"I feel so stupid, I feel like slut and a cheap whore. All I wanted was for Sonny to fall in love

with me. We were drinking red wine maybe we had sex because we were drunk?" Brian

inquired.

"Do you mind if I have some of your hamburger I notice you're not eating it?" Neil asked as

he reached over to Brian's plate and started to polish off the hamburger.

"You aren't even listening to me Neil! I need a friend I am so sad right now." Brian cried.

"Brian, you are a gorgeous, intelligent, and proud gay man. Sometimes these things happen in

life you fall for someone but the other person might not feel the same way." Neil said as he

gently touched Brian's face.

"I am convinced that Sonny is in love with me why would he have sex with me? Why would it

feel so good?" Brian continued to cry he was a basket case he was letting all of his feelings out.

"Well maybe, we can help each other?" Neil asked.

"What do you mean Neil?" Brian asked as he wiped his salty tears with the drenched napkin.

"I like Will and you like Sonny so maybe we just need to figure out a way to break them up?"

Brian wasn't paying attention though he looked outside of the Brady pub window and his

nightmare was becoming a reality he saw Will and Sonny holding hands and kissing in the

Horton Town Square. Brian's face was a crimson red his blood was boiling and he couldn't help

it he wanted to run outside of the pub and declare his love for Sonny for the world to see and

hear. Will and Sonny were kissing passionately in Horton Town Square for all of Salem to see.

Neil stopped eating and he also saw Sonny and Will public display of affection.

"Sonny is a son of a bitch! He used me for sex he's going to pay for this! I am not going to

let Sonny get away with hurting me he is going to pay and he's going to pay badly!" Brian

screamed and his anguish was heard by the rest of the patrons in the Brady pub. Some of the

college students started to smirk and point at Brian but he didn't care.

"Brian you need to calm down. Okay you had sex with Sonny but obviously his heart is with

Will there isn't much you can do." Neil said.

"I am not giving up on Sonny I am going to get my man!"

"Well now I am confused Brian you just said that you wanted to get back at Sonny and yet you

still want him. " Neil said as he started to eat some more french fries.

Brian did not listen to Neil he marched out of the Brady pub right up to Sonny and Will and Neil

rushed out of the pub to try to stop his friend from making a complete fool of himself.

"Sonny Kiriakis I want to talk to you! " Brian yelled as he marched up to Sonny and Will

interrupting the couple as they were kissing.

"What is up Brian? " Sonny asked as he held Will Horton hand.

"I am guessing you did not tell Will about last night. "

"What is Brian talking about Sonny? " Will asked as he looked at Sonny with concern.

"Brian my love where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you! " Neil said

as he passionately kissed Brian on the lips in front of the entire Horton Town Square. Brian did

not know what to think he kissed Neil back with intensity for a few moments and he finally

collected his thoughts.

"Brian just wanted to know if he forgot a medical text book at your apartment last night Sonny. "

"Well I am going to check my apartment later on tonight to see. Well Will and I have a lot of

things to do see you guys later. " Will and Sonny waved as they walked out of the Horton Town

Square.

"What the hell was that Neil we are just friends! " Brian yelled.

" I was saving you from making a total ass of yourself! Anyway we are gay men and you know

we usually cross the boundaries between friendship and a relationship anyway. "

"Okay Neil, I guess I would have made a total fool out of myself by letting Will know the truth

about his slimy boyfriend Sonny Kiriakis. "

"We are both going to get what we want. Sonny does not deserve Will and I think we can kill

two birds with one stone. " Neil replied with a mischievous grin on his face. Brian smiled and he

hugged Neil. The two friends walked hand in hand out of the Horton Town Square to figure

out how to smash and destroy Will Horton and Sonny Kiriakis relationship.


End file.
